Jamais Vu
by Jak Spratt
Summary: Nuestra memoria tiende a reacomodar nuestros recuerdos, usualmente a nuestra propia conveniencia. Complemento de la historia Rêve.
**Complemento de la historia Rêve — que no es difícil de encontrar ya que, además de ésta, es una de las dos historias en esta página escritas en español. Antes de comenzar, quiero dejar esto claro: el orden no es preciso, hay cierto paso del tiempo después de cada línea; mi francés no es perfecto y sólo básico; si encuentran discrepancias entre esta y la historia previa la razón está en la descripción; y, finalmente, el título y su significado son completamente intencionales.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué no te quedas quieta?!

— ¡Resulta que me gusta demasiado permanecer con vida!

— Puedo corregir eso, _chérie_.

— No soy tu "cherí", querida.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— Es parte de una rutina cómica. Deberías ver un poco más de televisión.

— ¿De verdad crees que es tiempo para estar bromeando así?

— Así que francesa, ¿eh? Más allá de los modismos, ese acento no es nada sutil.

— No debe serlo si mi presa nunca me escucha.

— Estás haciendo alegorías. ¿No me dijiste que no era momento para estar jugando?

— Entonces terminó la hora de jugar.

* * *

— ¡Winston, Winston!

— ¡Tracer! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡El lugar estalló y no había rastro de-

— ¡Lamento eso, pero resulta que sí había alguien en la torre! ¡Era una francotiradora, peleamos y logré dejarla inconsciente, ella sigue allá y necesito que vengas!

— Descuida, enviaré a una unidad para que la recojan. Deberías quedarte aquí para proteger al-

— ¡No, no lo entiendes, Winston! ¡La encontré, finalmente la encontré!

— ¡¿Ahora jugaremos al juego de los pronombres?! ¿De quién se trata?

— ¡Amélie, Winston! ¡Era Amélie!

— Eso… no puede ser cierto.

— ¡Lo es, yo la vi e incluso la noqueé! No sé qué le hicieron, pero estoy segura de que es ella.

— …Equipos 1 y 2, quédense y protejan al objetivo. Equipo 1, seguiremos a Tracer, ella nos indicará el lugar.

— Gracias, grandulón.

— ¡En marcha!

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes creerme?!

— Te dije que creo que combatiste contra alguien en esa torre, el cómo dejaron el lugar lo demuestra, lo que dudo es que se tratara de Amélie. Probablemente la confundiste y ella aprovechó el tiempo que usaste para avisarnos y así poder escapar. ¿Verdad, Athena?

— Es probable, Winston.

— ¡Pero yo la vi con mis ojos! Tenía la piel azul y me apuntó con un rifle, pero te digo que era ella.

— ¿Piel azul? Eso sí es imposible de creer.

— Lo dice el gorila parlante con anteojos.

— Ouch.

— Athena, no te metas. Tracer, ambos sabemos que Amélie desapareció la misma noche que Gérard murió. No supimos nada de ella en años, incluso supusimos que sufrió el mismo destino que su esposo. No es que no te crea, sólo que es difícil de digerir que ella haya vuelto y su primera interacción con nosotros haya sido tratar de asesinar a nuestro blanco.

— Vaya, si lo pones así, suena bastante ridículo. Pero no importa si incluso yo tampoco le encuentro sentido, sé lo que vi.

— Muy bien, pretendamos que ambos estamos de acuerdo y que con quien peleaste es la misma Amélie que conocimos. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

— ¡No lo sé! Podríamos tratar de localizarla, construir un modus operandi a su alrededor, predecir dónde estará y capturarla.

— ¿Y si no quiere venir?

— ¡La obligamos!

— Tracer, ya no contamos con los mismos recursos que antes. Ciertamente no podemos buscarla a tal escala.

— ¡Claro que lo podemos hacer! ¿Cierto, Athena?

— Sería un poco complicado, pero no improbable.

— Gracias, cariño. ¿Ves?

— Mi punto es que, aunque se tratara de ella y tú, yo o alguien más en Overwatch la tuviéramos en la mira estamos obligados a detenerla, usando la fuerza como prioridad.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?

— Debo pensar que si lo que dices es cierto, en tal caso sólo podemos identificarla más fácilmente, pero igual tenemos que tratarla como una amenaza mayor. ¡Recuerda lo que acaba de pasar en Alemania, y fue tan sólo ella!

— Pe-Pero se trata de Amélie…

— De verdad no quiero hacerlo, pero dado lo que hacemos estamos obligados a proteger a los demás antes de velar por nuestros propios intereses personales. Y, Lena, sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero con ello.

— No puedo decirte que dejaré de buscarla.

— Lena…

— Lo siento, pero si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que sea ella no puedo dejarla pasar.

— …Le pediré a Athena que te dé misiones que involucren protección a personas de alto perfil y similares al último que resguardamos. Sólo ten cuidado y no hagas algo estúpido.

— ¿Por quién me tomas, cariño?

— Por ti.

— Eso es justo. Y gracias.

* * *

— ¡OXTON! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

— Creo que pise el acelerador con un poco más de fu-fu-fue-e… erza.

— ¡Apenas puedo verte! Dime qué pasó.

— Aunque no me cre-a-a… E-E-E… Esta vez no fue mi culpa.

* * *

— Ya te encontré…

— Psst, ¿qué estás mirando?

* * *

— _Tiens_ , ¿cómo es que puedes aparecer y desaparecer así?

— Un experimento secreto del gobierno. Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.

— _Avez-vous pas déjà essayer?_

— Ahora en cristiano.

— No importa, _chérie_. Los muertos no necesitan traductores.

* * *

— Además, ¿qué clase de nombre clave es "Tracer"?

— ¡Lo dice quien literalmente tiene el nombre de una montaña rusa!

* * *

— Misión cumplida…

— Vaya tiro…

— ¡¿Tú?!

— Hola.

— Llegas tarde para detenerme.

— De haber querido eso no habría estado esperando en el piso de abajo a que terminaras.

— ¿…Dejaste que asesinara a un blanco?

— Un blanco con un historial delictivo que ocupa varios folders de largo y que no hacía más que crecer.

— Ahora nos usan para limpiar la basura, _non_?

— Somos héroes, cariño. Nadie dijo que somos santos. ¡Nuestro método principal para solucionar las cosas es disparándoles!

— Esto fue interesante. Ahora, dame una razón para no llenarte de plomo y librarme de ti de una vez por todas.

— Bueno, ya que Overwatch también debe mantener una imagen pública, vine a estrechar algunas manos y posar para las fotos. Pasaba por aquí y vi cierto brillo familiar, supuse que eras tú y tras darle un chequeo al historial de quien le apuntabas, creí que podría esperar a que hicieras tu trabajo y luego podríamos ir juntas por una cerveza.

— …Bromeas, ¿cierto? No sería la primera vez.

— Hay un bar a un par de cuadras. Podríamo-

— Agradezco que no interfirieras esta vez, por ello dejaré que te vayas sin tener que gastar más balas.

— Vamos, sólo es una cerveza. Si es por tu tono de piel seguro nadie se dará cuenta si sólo pagas tu- Bueno, bueno. Ya entendí.

* * *

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que correspondas el 'Feliz Navidad' que acabo de desearte?

— Sí.

* * *

— Creo que estoy empezando a romper su cascarón.

— Trata de no dejar que te meta una bala la próxima vez mientras sigues intentándolo, Lena. Un par de centímetros más a la izquierda y estaría haciendo tu autopsia en estos momentos. Muy bien, eso sería todo. Reposa un par de días y estarás como nueva.

— _Merci_.

— ¿Acabas de-

— ¿No es ése tu nombre? ¿Mercy?

* * *

— Sabes, he estado en peores situaciones.

— _Vraiment?_

— Eh… ¿no? Ay…Trata de contestar en español, así el chiste se completaría y fingiría mejor que mi desangramiento no duele tanto.

— Es lo mejor que puedo hacer con sólo un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Uff… no podemos movernos demasiado o ahora. Tratemos de hacer poco ruido y apuntemos hacia la puerta.

— ¿…Cuántas balas le quedan a ese lanzador de chicharos?

— Tres, pero no serán suficientes para detenerlos a todos.

— No lo decía por ellos… cariño.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Je, no puedo creer que la molesta hada que no para de reír tenga la espina dorsal para pensar en tragarse una bala de forma voluntaria. ¿De verdad te duele tanto?

— No-No es lo que crees… Lo decía como un último recurso.

— Qué bueno. No quería llamar la atención desperdiciando un disparo en ti.

— No me engañas… Disfrutas demasiado mi compañía.

— Me obligarás a reconsiderar nuestra tregua si sigues molestando. Trata de dormir, _chérie_. Haré la primera guardia.

— Pero estás lastimada.

— No tanto como tú. Yo aún puedo defenderme.

— Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. En el único en el que puedes apoyarte… y esos calmantes para el dolor que tomaste deberían comenzar a darte sueño.

— ¿Sugieres que deje sin vigilancia las entradas y permita que unos _vauriens_ de tercera nos maten?

— No podemos correr más y ciertamente apenas podemos contraatacar. Sólo te digo que te quedes aquí y cierres la puerta. Si llega el momento, elimina a uno de los que traten de entrar, luego me sacas de mi miseria… y decides qué hacer con la última bala.

— _Je ne peux pas croire que je vais mourir dans la salle de bains dans un pays du tiers monde!_

— Sigue tu consejo y guarda silencio… Creo que dormiré un poco… o para siempre. Trata de despertarme para el desayuno.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no me iré y te dejaré aquí?

— Porque es más probable que mis compañeros vengan a rescatarme a que los tuyos lo hagan. Sabes que es así…

— _Dormez!_

— Ja… Adoro cuando hablas en francés…

* * *

— ¿Cómo están tus vendajes?

— Secos. No hace falta que rompas otra camisa. ¿Tuviste suerte consiguiendo las cosas?

— Sí, afortunadamente nadie te hace preguntas por tu piel azul cuando pagas.

— Si te sirve de consuelo: tú haces que se vea bien. Espero que al dueño de la casa no lo moleste el pequeño préstamo que tomamos.

— Ya gastamos todo su dinero en sólo cinco días. ¿Cuándo dijiste que te localizarían?

— Winston puede hallarme gracias al arnés que llevo puesto. Supongo que debió dañarse un poco cuando, ya sabes, trataron de matarnos. Si sigue brillando quiere decir que aún puede saber dónde estoy, seguro sólo le está tomando más tiempo del usual.

— Recuerda contarles de nuestro conven-

— Sí, sí, sí… Por ayudar a este adorable e indispensable miembro de Overwatch te pondríamos a salvo, te daríamos atención médica adecuada, y una vez que sanes te dejaremos ir sin hacer preguntas o tratar de retenerte.

— Bien. Ahora come.

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Encontraste la marca de té que me gusta!

— … _Tu es une fille!_

— Yo también te quiero.

— ¡Y no toques mis latas de salmón!

— Aww…

* * *

— Oye, estás despierta…

— No.

— Qué bien. ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

— Sí.

— Vamos, nos ayudará a matar el tiempo.

— Yo misma te mataré si sigues insistiendo.

— ¿Por favor?

— …No te diré nada de mis superiores.

— Sí, eso lo supuse cuando te pregunté si tenías datos exactos sobre los futuros planes de Talon.

— Tracer, juro que voy a meterte una bala por-

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aquí va: ¿cómo eras antes de comenzar a, tú sabes, matar por dinero?

— No lo recuerdo.

— Vamos, debiste tener una vida antes de trabajar para los chicos malos.

— Simplemente no tengo nada que recordar.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Familia, amigos, entrenamiento?, porque nadie se hace así de buena sólo disparándole a latas vacías.

— No es que no quiera decirte; bueno, en parte, es sólo que todo es tan… borroso. Hay alguna imagen aquí, alguna conversación acá, y estática la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas con claridad?

— Yo en un cuarto de hospital. Muchos doctores y enfermeras anotando cosas. Estaba confundida, pero todos me aseguraron que nada fuera de lo ordinario pasaba. Me hicieron un par de pruebas y una vez que dejaron que me pusiera de pie me dieron un rifle y me pidieron que apuntara y disparara a lo que ellos querían. No fallé un solo tiro. Al poco tiempo me dieron un nombre e instrucciones, y el recordatorio de que cuando terminara con esas esperara por más, y así ha sido desde entonces.

— ¿Y no te da curiosidad quién eras antes de eso?

— No suelo pensar en ello. Muy ocupada.

— ¿Y si… si te dijera que yo sé quién eras antes de ser Widowmaker?

— ¿…De qué estás hablando?

* * *

— _Tais-toi…_

— Pero es cierto. Tú nombre es Amélie Lacroix. Estabas casada con Géra-

— _TAIS-TOI_!

* * *

— ¿Esperas que crea toda esa basura que acabas de decirme? ¿Que me derretiré en tus brazos, que de alguna forma recuperaré esos recuerdos que dices que vivimos, y que dejaré esta línea de trabajo y volveremos a estar juntas? No puedo creer que seas así de ingenua, _chérie_.

—…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste babeando ante la imagen tuya y mía desnudas en la cama? Patético…

— Sólo… Sólo te ofrezco un cambio. Tú no eras así y nunca debiste serlo. Podemos ayudarte, hacer que te mejores de lo que esos hijos de puta te hicieron. Nunca tendrías que volver a matar y podrías seguir tu camino como siem-

* * *

— ¿Cómo me encontraron?

— Llamada anónima. Muy específica.

— ¿Qué tanto?

— Nos dijo exactamente qué clase de heridas sufrías y en dónde.

— ¿Incluso lo de la bala que tuve en el glúteo izquierdo?

— Nos dio el calibre y la profundidad a la que llegó.

* * *

— Me preocupas, Lena.

— Descuida, estaré bien. Son sólo rasguños. Y un par de huesos rotos, y quizá pierda algunos centímetros de intestino, ya sabes, por eso del sangrado.

— Mira, esto no ha salido de la boca de Mercy o la mía, y la única razón por la que Pharah lo sabe es porque ella fue a recogerte.

— ¿De qué hablas, grandulón?

— Cada llamada que recibimos es grabada y analizada para confirmar su veracidad, pero incluso así es difícil ignorar un acento francés así de grueso.

— Vaya, y pensar que las veces que he ordenado pizzas con tu nombre me sorprendía cuando te dabas cuenta.

— Me alegra que estés bien, de verdad, pero tengo que saber lo que pasó allá si es que alguien con un rango más alto que el mío comienza a hacer preguntas. No he venido a darte un regaño, sólo quiero respuestas.

— Tú estabas ahí cuando el trato salió mal y todas las comunicaciones se perdieron. Sólo fue coincidencia que Amélie y yo cooperáramos para salir de ahí con vida. Nos parchamos las heridas y sobrevivimos. Eso fue todo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Bueno, a pesar de lo lastimadas que estábamos, hubo mucho, pero mucho sexo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba. Mi sangre estaba llenando una bañera y rogaba porque el acelerador no fallara y volviera a ese espacio entre los espacios del tiempo. Si una moría sería una pesadilla para la otra, así que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos con lo poco que teníamos a la mano.

— Sé que es difícil creer que Widowmaker sea-

— Por favor, no la llames así.

— Eso es exactamente a lo que iba. No puedes dejar que su situación nuble tu juicio. Esta vez fue necesaria la ayuda, pero quizá la próxima que nos encontremos ella pretenderá que lo que sucedió no fue de importancia y quizá lo aproveche en tu contra. No queremos que nada malo te suceda, Lena.

— Descuida, no le conté nada sobre Overwatch y tu arnés está bien. Bueno, casi.

— Sé lo fiel que eres a tu trabajo, demasiado como para no traicionarnos, y ya te he dicho que a pesar de que el acelerador cronal sea uno de mis más grandes inventos, lo cierto es que sería inútil que lo usara alguien que no fuera tú. No, me refiero a ti como persona. El atormentarte con cada posibilidad de que ella siga allí en alguna parte, no te hará ningún bien.

— Pero sé que está ahí. Sólo… lo sé.

— No puedo hacer más que sugerirte lo que debas hacer. La decisión sólo la podrás tomar cuando el momento llegue. Eres mi amiga y no me gustaría verte sufrir o algo peor.

— Gracias.

— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Lena. Ahora descansa. Tener tres cirugías consecutivas debe ser agotador.

— Al menos me prometieron helado de desayuno.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

* * *

— ¡Auch! ¡Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan brusca! Acaban de arreglarme ese estómago.

— ¿Es por eso que no opusiste la usual resistencia, _chérie_?

— No todos podemos cambiar nuestras piernas por repuestos mecánicos cuando éstas se rompen.

— Debiste esperar un par de días más antes de volver a la acción.

— Es que, ya sabes, la caballería no puede enfermarse.

— Y dime: ¿quién rescata a la caballería cuando ésta está en apuros?

— No lo sé. ¿La marina?

— Je…

— Eh, ¡te hice reír!

— …No es justo que termine contigo en este estado. Será la próxima ocasión.

— Supongo que esa cerveza está fuera de discusión.

— No creo que debas ingerir alcohol en tu estado.

— Aww… te preocupas por mí.

* * *

— ¿Qué te dije sobre esos días de descanso?

— …Tal vez si ustedes no quisieran deshacerse de las personas que suelen pedirnos ayuda no estarías obligada a patearle el trasero a alguien que tuvo cirugía.

— Así que estamos débiles, _non_?

— ¿Serías capaz de matar a alguien debilita- Mmmph… ¿Mmm?

* * *

— Eh… ¿Debía traerte flores o chocolates…?

— Sólo cállate.

— Oblígame.

— Con gusto.

— Oh…

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— Es día de San Patricio y no veo que uses nada verde.

— Querías una excusa para pincharme.

— Quizá…

* * *

— Tranquila, _chérie_. No deberías tratar de comenzar algo que no podrás terminar.

— ¿Quieres apostar a que puedo-

— No, me refiero a que no es muy listo de tu parte tratar de desvestirme en una azotea mientras nuestros compañeros están peleando en la plaza.

— ¿Quieres verlos? Porque sólo bromeé cuando aposté 20 libras a que Zarya le patearía el trasero a Reaper.

— Aunque sean las 20 libras más fáciles de mi vida, deberíamos comenzar a disparar para que no comiencen a preguntar por nosotras.

— ¿De verdad quieres que acabemos tan pronto?

— No, pero he pensado en esto y quizá podamos tratar de conocernos un poco más.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— En un par de días visitaré la capital de mi país natal. Creo que puedes adivinar dónde es eso. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en un café que conozco e intentamos… conocernos un poco más?

— ¡¿Algo así como una cita?

— Bueno, si quieres llamarla así…

— ¡Genial! Sólo necesito que me digas adónde-

— ¡Abajo!

—…

—…

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. No me dijiste que tu amiga rusa traía explosivos consigo.

— No fue ella. Pero el tipo de allá, el de los mechones en llamas, tiene pinta de que tuvo algo que ver con lo que pasó.

* * *

— _Calme_ , _chérie_.

— Estoy… ¿calmada?

— Entonces, ¿ese humo quiere decir que apagaste un cigarrillo dentro de tu bolso?

— ¡E-E-Exacto!

— ¿A pesar de que cada mesa tiene un cenicero y jamás te he visto fumar?

— Pude empezar mientras te esperaba.

— Los nervios, supongo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy nerviosa?

— ¿Es esa un arma en tu bolso o no estás feliz de verme, _chérie_?

— Viejos hábitos. Lo mismo podría decir de la navaja que ocultas en tu bota.

— ¿Es tan obvia?

— Acabas de confirmar que lo es.

— _Touché_.

— Por poco no te reconozco. ¿Camuflaje?

— No exactamente. Esta gargantilla regula mi circulación a un ritmo normal, lo cual hace que mi piel se vea normal.

— Entonces, la piel azul es resultado de…

— Mal flujo de sangre. A mis superiores les pareció la mejor opción para conservarme por un largo tiempo.

— Pfft… Superiores. Si Winston me pidiera que me refiriera a él de esa manera seguramente me reiría en su cara.

— ¿El simio parlante?

— Gorila, y científico.

— Claro, eso lo hace menos raro.

— …Esto es lindo. Y pensar que hace algunos días estábamos en la cima de un edificio, gastando nuestros cargadores en la otra. En ambos sentidos.

— ¿Qué rayos hacemos…?

— Bueno, tú planeaste esto, así que-

— Me refiero a que en nuestros trabajos jamás podríamos dirigirnos la palabra y sin embrago, henos aquí. Incluso más allá de lo que dices que fuimos alguna vez, ¿en serio crees que esto pueda funcionar?

— Bueno, ciertamente es raro, pero no más que nosotras. Aún podemos disfrutar el día y decidir qué hacer después. ¿Suena bien para ti?

— Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué te gustaría ver primero, Tracer?

— Por favor, llámame Lena.

* * *

— ¿Amélie…?

— ¡No me llames así!

* * *

— ¡¿Sabías de esto?! ¡¿Por eso me convenciste de venir aquí?!

* * *

— Winston, lo sien-

— Lena, por favor, no.

— …Ok.

— No vuelvas a pedirme algo así de nuevo. Mi investigación también depende de nuestro trabajo, y ciertamente no volveré a arriesgarla de esa manera.

— Descuida, grandulón. No los dejaré plantados la próxima vez.

— ¿La "emergencia" era Widow- digo, Amélie?

— Sí.

— …Seguiré con esto. Si no te molesta.

— Está bien.

* * *

— ¿Qué significa?

— …Pesadilla.

* * *

— ¿Estás lista para ir?

— ¿Segura que no me pasará nada malo?

— Si vienes conmigo quizá esté bien para ellos.

— O creerán que te tengo como rehén y tan pronto como cruce la puerta una unidad Bastion me disparará.

— Bueno, sí tenemos a varias vigilando la entrada.

— Lena, no estás ayudando.

— Bueno, bueno… aunque…

— ¿Sí…?

— Creo que no habría problema si esperamos un poco antes de ir.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Bueno, eh… si no te sientes lista podemos aplazar la visita un par de días o tal vez más.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de pedirme que me quede aquí contigo, es decir… vivir juntas?

— De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, no me negaré.

— ¿Hum…? ¿Debo traer mi cepillo de dientes?

— ¡Puedes usar el mío!

— No suena muy higiénico.

— Eso es un tanto hipócrita dado que has usado tu boca para- Mmmph…

* * *

— Uff… Augh… ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, ¿qué fue eso?

— No lo sé… aunque- Pffftt…. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— La-La-ja, ja, ja… la cama, ja… la cama se rompió. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

* * *

— _Ou_ … _Où sont-sont… les toilettes?_

— Perfecto, ahora sabes cómo preguntar dónde están los baños.

— ¡Oh por favor! Eso no fue lo que te pedí que tradujeras.

— No pienso enseñarte a decir palabrotas en mi idioma.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Por la misma razón que dices que me negué cuando éramos pareja: eres capaz de abusar de ello, _chérie_.

— Aww… ¿Al menos puedo saber cómo decirle a alguien idiota?

— _Aucun_.

— Ow- Auqui- _Aucun_.

— Eso significa no.

— ¡Vamos!

* * *

— ¡¿Qué tal ésta?!

— Ése es un auto de carreras.

— ¡Y siempre quise dormir en uno desde que era niña!

— No. Iremos con la que yo escogí.

— No, me pondré firme en mi decisión. No nos iremos hasta que aceptes que dormirás con tu novia en una cama con forma de Ferrari.

— Lena…

— ¡No!

— Está bien, pagaré por la cama que escogí, y que ya empacaron, y tú no pondrás un solo centavo.

— …Te espero en el auto.

* * *

— Esto no fue buena idea.

— No, la mala idea fue dejarte hacer los nudos. ¡Te dije cómo hacerlos!

— Lo siento, cuando fui una _boy scout_ me enseñaron a hacer nudos irrompibles. Tengo una placa por ello.

— ¡¿No pudieron darte una por aprender a hacerlos para estas situaciones?!

— Creo que hubiera habido muchas demandas si esa clase de placas existieran.

— Muy bien, no puedo zafarlas. ¿Tienes una placa por desatarlas?

— Tengo al mejor: ¡esto!

— Esa es tu arma de pulsos.

— ¿Quieres que me tarde media hora en desatar un nudo que hice en dos minutos?

— …Trata de no quemarme.

* * *

— Lena, ¿estás despierta?

— …No.

— ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije en la tarde?

— Lo siento, la revolcada que acabamos de tener borró mi memoria por completo. Buenas noches.

— Lena…

— Uff… No debes preocuparte por nada. Te tengo cubierta. No hay por qué hacer el video, aunque puedo sugerirte uno de otra clase, y puedes participar en él.

— Sólo si accedes a hacer el que te pedí.

— Oh, acabo de recordar que no tengo cámara.

— Compré una.

— Tiene los botones en francés, así que no puedo usarla.

— Te enseñaré lo suficiente para que lo hagas.

— Sólo si me dices cómo pronunciar conchatu-

— Lena… ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

— Acabamos de hacerlo.

— Sabes, tu encanto por ser así de desafiante comienza a irritarme.

—… Si hago el video sería como si admitiera que algo horrible puede pasar y no lo podré detener. Que esto puede derrumbarse, como pasó antes, y que por nuestros trabajos eventualmente tendríamos que… ya sabes.

— Es por eso que te pido que lo hagas. Por si es que algo me sucede pueda tener un seguro que me traiga de vuelta.

— ¿Y si no funciona?

— Puedo contar contigo para que me saques de quicio hasta que logre recordar.

— Soy buena en eso.

— Sé que lo eres.

— …De acuerdo, haré tu tonto video.

— _Merci_.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú del que tenía planeado hacer contigo?

— Hablando de eso, si miras al clóset. Verás una pequeña luz roja. Ve y oprime el botón con un cuadrado; el que dice ' _Arrêt_ '.

— Oh… ¿Debería llamar a la policía por haber filmado a tu novia sin su consentimiento?

— Diles, y les mencionaré las fotos que tomaste de mí cuando creíste que estaba dormida.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que ir?!

— Debo arreglar las cosas con Talon.

— ¡¿Crees que aceptarán tu renuncia, así como así?!

— Sólo iré a recuperar la información que tienen sobre mí y borrar mi rastro de sus computadoras. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

— ¡¿Cómo esperas que no me preocupe?!

— Tengo que hacer esto, sólo así podré asegurarme de que nunca me sigan y que no te pondré en riesgo.

— ¡Entonces iré contigo!

— Eso sería el perfecto opuesto de lo que quiero evitar.

— ¡¿Y crees que yendo a la boca del lobo me sentiré bien?!

— Entiendo que estés molesta, _chérie_ , pero debo hacer esto.

— …

— Volveré, lo prometo.

—…

— …Te amo.

—…

— De acuerdo, cuídate. Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.


End file.
